


Equilibrios al borde de un precipicio

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chastity Device, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se trataba confianza absoluta y devota de parte de Tom, y para Bill, la responsabilidad de su unión reposando sobre sus hombros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que la idea surgió al leer algún prompt en toho-kinkmeme@LJ, aunque no estoy segura después de tenerlo más de un año en pendientes, tsk, tsk. Lo señalo por si acaso.  
> No saben qué feliz estoy de publicar esto, era el último de mis oneshot WIP de TH. :D De alguna forma marca un adiós~ Ojo, no soy tan ilusa para afirmar que jamás volveré a escribir del fandom, pero sí deberá haber un buen motivo o ataque serio de inspiración ~~en los cuales no creo~~.  
>  Y en fin, los errores que han quedado son mi culpa, como siempre.

El titubeo de Tom frente a las cámaras duró un segundo, no más. Estaban en un lugar público, los flashes incansables no se detenían y Bill estaba demasiado concentrado en ser “Bill Kaulitz, cantante de Tokio Hotel” como para siquiera darle una mirada. Ojos al frente sin mirar a nadie en particular, manos a los costados o en los bolsillos, y tal vez dejar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Eso era todo. Lo había hecho en miles de oportunidades. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando la prensa y fans reunidas tomaron suficientes fotos, los cuatro miembros de la banda ingresaron al estudio de televisión en el que llevarían a cabo la entrevista. Lo que con anterioridad había sido la pregunta repetida hasta el cansancio, «¿Por qué el nombre de Tokio Hotel?», había mutado a «¿Qué hicieron todos estos años?». Interrogantes sobre el nuevo álbum, sobre cómo se las habían arreglado con la distancia ya que Georg y Gustav habían seguido en Alemania; sobre el amor, sobre sus vidas en L.A…. sobre Pumba. Repetitivo. Aburrido.

—Bill —masculló en una diminuta pausa en la que el host se centró en escuchar la respuesta de Georg sobre Magdeburgo.

El contacto visual duró un pestañeo. Bastó.

Habían pasado desde los dieciséis hasta los veinte prácticamente sumergidos en sesiones fotográficas y entrevistas, conciertos y giras, hostigamiento y escasa privacidad. Retomar el ritmo no era sencillo, y a cada rato sentía que había perdido la práctica. Pero era más que eso.

Tom se revolvió en su asiento y apenas pudo, interrumpió a Bill en su parloteo constante.

Seis años atrás no se hubiese sentido así de inquieto.

Finalmente la entrevista concluyó, se tomaron unas fotos más de rigor y se despidieron del público y el presentador.

En el largo corredor que los dirigiría a la salida, Bill se puso a su lado.

—¿Tienes sed? —Tom miró la botella y estaba por contestar con una negativa cuando Bill alargó la mano hacia él—. Debes hidratarte.

Tom entonces dirigió la mirada a su hermano y asintió sin replicar. El agua mineral desapareció incluso antes de que llegasen a la van que aguardaba por ellos.

 

No solo era cuestión de control. Se trataba confianza absoluta y devota de parte de Tom, y para Bill, la responsabilidad de su unión reposando sobre sus hombros.

Antes había sido un juego preliminar.

Se sabía que ambos gemelos eran perfeccionistas y controladores, así como que Tom solía ceder la última palabra. Llevar eso un poquito más lejos, desbalancear el equilibrio ideal por el que habían trabajado tan duramente durante dieciocho años, los ponía de humor especial.

Era un roleplay en el que Bill tenía el dominio total sobre Tom (o al revés, si es que Bill estaba demasiado estresado y necesita recordar que no todo el poder residía en sus manos). Un juego que era la antesala ideal para sesiones de sexo increíble y que podía ser jugado frente a todos sin preocupaciones.

En L.A. probaron distintas cosas, su universo se extendió hasta lo impensable. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Bill rompió la unidad que conformaban desde el nacimiento que el cambio fue radical.

 

Acabar el tour de promoción en Francia fue un alivio. Habían sido varios días interminables y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros. Aquella noche la pasarían en el hotel y después partirían a Berlín en el primer vuelo. Para recordar viejos tiempos, Georg había propuesto una noche de películas y _schnapps_ de manzana y cereza en la habitación de alguno.

—Tienes veintisiete años, Gerhart —dijo Tom—. Madura —añadió fingiendo desaprobación.

A pesar de lo dicho, Gustav fue que el único que se excusó después de pocas horas. Para cuando arrasaron con el mini bar del cuarto de Georg y pasaron al de Tom, los tres restantes estaban bebidos.

—¿Qué película quieren ver? —preguntó Georg, sentado en el suelo delante de la inmensa pantalla plasma—. ¿Terror, comedia, acción?

Tom, quien estaba en la cama despatarrado como una estrella de mar, no contestó aunque la pregunta había sido dirigida a él. Georg frunció el ceño y estaba por repetirlo cuando Bill se adelantó:

—Comedia. Quiero ver esa con Channing Tatum… ¿Magic Mike?

—Le toca elegir a Tom —replicó Georg, y ahogó un bostezo.

Lo habían jugado a piedra, papel y tijeras. La primera película la eligió Gustav, el ganador imbatible. La segunda Bill, y ahora le tocaba a Tom. Habían tenido dosis de estúpido romance estadounidense (Gusti y su mal sentido del humor), terror gracias a Bill, y ahora Georg esperaba algo de acción de parte de Tom.

—Veamos Magic Mike —intervino Tom. Su cabeza no estaba del todo clara, pero cuando Bill pasó a echarse a su lado en la cama, supo que había hecho bien.

—¿En serio estás de acuerdo? —quiso saber Georg una última vez, ya buscando la película en Netflix—. Antes dijiste que querías la última de Transformers o Godzilla.

—La de Bill está bien.

—Ya…

Aprovechando que Georg estaba dándoles la espalda, Bill se acercó a Tom y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Buen chico —susurró.

—Idiota —dijo Tom, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Era un simple capricho que no tenía comparación con las decisiones que Bill constantemente tomaba sobre sus vidas, pero esas nimiedades siempre tenían sus recompensas.

 

Su relación, en ese sentido, comenzó cuando tenían diecisiete. Las miradas, los toques descarados y los sentimientos se habían salido de su cauce natural. A veces Tom recordaba aquella época con la nostalgia propia de alguien que lo perdió todo, y así fue durante más de dos años.

Bill lo arruinó todo. No, arruinar no. Los jodió. Y de manera monumental.

Fue un tiempo en el que se distanciaron y apenas sí se consideraban hermanos. El sabor de sangre por la traición degeneró y cada uno se retiró a su propia esquina como si fueran dos animales heridos y atacados. Las discusiones y reclamos del principio disminuyeron hasta volverse un silencio enloquecedor. Hablaban, sí, pero jamás de temas trascendentales.

Cada vez que Tom se ponía a pensar en ese silencio, un estremecimiento lo recorría.

Épocas repugnantes y emocionantes a igual nivel. Probaron distintos cuerpos y sabores, y su experiencia personal se multiplicó por cien. En especial para Bill, porque cuando Tom se cansó de regresar al silencio plagado de aromas de desconocidas (y desconocidos), su hermano no. Tríos, sexo en grupo, con drogas en el sistema, ebrio y sin saber el nombre de la otra persona, lo que fuera.

Se alegraba de que esa época hubiese quedado atrás.

 

Tom salió del baño envuelto en vapor, una toalla sujeta en sus caderas y el cabello liso goteando agua. Encima de la cama recién hecha se encontraba su indumentaria del día, desde los zapatos hasta los accesorios (tal como la coleta con la que se ataría el pelo).

—Las hileras no combinan con el resto —señaló Tom, indeciso.

Bill estaba vestido, todo en su sitio. Desde que había dejado de maquillarse y peinarse extravagantemente, era común que no tardara siglos en arreglarse.

—Vamos, Tom, se hará tarde —fue lo que dijo Bill—. He ordenado el desayuno y Mike avisó que tenemos que estar en marcha a las diez.

—Pero las hileras…

— _Tom_.

El tono de Bill había cobrado un tono distinto.

—Oh. Ok, ok.

Bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, Tom procedió a secarse y ponerse prenda a prenda. Desde el inicio no había sido gran fan de los diseños de T-Squad (o de Alex Claster, ya que estábamos), a diferencia de su gemelo. Al acabar miró su apariencia en el espejo y no comentó al respecto cuando Bill se paró detrás de él y empezó a cepillarle el cabello.

—Luces muy bien.

—Uhm, gracias.

Las malditas hileras de su calzado no combinaban de manera adecuada.

Era jalar de los hilos precisos y tensionarlos para que se sintiesen ahí, presentes. En parte era un juego para Bill, pero también (y principalmente) era para hacerle saber que podía dejarse ir en esos detalles.

Una vez se lo había explicado cuando el sudor de sus manos y la conciencia de sí mismo eran demasiado debido a que su guardarropa estaba hecho un caos, y en consecuencia, su planeación del día.

—Por cosas así el planeta no deja de girar. _No_ debe hacerlo —le recalcaba Bill—. ¿Confías en mí?

Había sido una prueba difícil.

El caso era que Tom sí confiaba en Bill, confiaba con su vida, sus sentimientos y su quehacer diario. Porque si esa confianza ciega y totalitaria se rompía, _ellos_ se romperían. Y ese era un lujo que no podían darse.

—¿Tostadas o huevos revueltos? —preguntó Bill, dándole los últimos retoques a la media cola con la que había peinado a Tom.

—Eh… ¿Ambos?

Bill asintió, introduciendo su mano debajo de la camiseta con agujeros y apretujando su estómago.

—Tenemos que cuidarnos mientras no regresemos al gimnasio.

Con una sonrisa, Tom se liberó del agarre de su gemelo y le pellizcó una de sus mejillas.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿quién quiere volver a tener mejillas rellenitas? —bromeó.

—Oh, no seas fresco —dijo Bill, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Comieron tostadas y los huevos revueltos. Bill hizo lo mejor que pudo para distraer a Tom y cuando estaban por marcharse, lo detuvo contra la puerta y se pegó a su figura como si fuera un imán.

—¿Te sientes ansioso? —Tom meneó la cabeza y Bill lo miró de forma aprobatoria—. Vamos —dijo, besándole la comisura del labio.

 

Las dos semanas que estarían en L.A., antes de volver a viajar por Europa, estaban copadas de distintos compromisos a cumplir. El único beneficio era que podían estar con sus mascotas y regresar a su hogar después de largos días repletos de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas. Los largos años de receso los habían acostumbrado a un horario relajado e improductivo y la modificación era difícil, sobre todo para Tom. No era por pereza o extrañar ser amo y dueño de la organización de su tiempo (posición que, en realidad, se la había cedido a Bill poco a poco) sino por la desazón de volver a ser el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel.

La música era parte de su esencia, lo que le daba dinero y un nombre y posición dentro del mundo, pero no había ni asomo de broma cuando decía que, tanto su hermano como él, habían llegado al punto de ni siquiera tolerar escuchar el nombre de la banda.

Creían haber descansado lo suficiente del acoso, el cotilleo sobre su privacidad y la presión como para volver al ruedo; y Bill estaba demostrando que era así. ¿Tom?, no tanto.

La intranquilidad detrás de cada acústico y presentación en programas radiales y televisivos disminuía a medida que eran dados. Pero volver a acostumbrarse a estar bajo reflectores durante tantos días seguidos estaba siendo más complicado de lo que había esperado. Solo Bill, Bill y su respaldo incondicional, su dominio lo hacían salir adelante.

 

Aquella mañana, una libre de responsabilidades, los Kaulitz se despertaron sorprendentemente temprano. Uno se dirigió al gimnasio y el otro se quedó en el estudio de su casa, demasiado cansado como para lidiar con la gente. Había grabado _samples_ de Kings of Suburbia por capricho y estaba contento con su trabajo, pensando que podrían ser usados en los próximos THTV.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Tom se dedicó después a pasar el rato viendo una película, practicando la guitarra o jugando con los perros. Como la tarde cayó sin percances, se estiró relajado en el sillón y contempló la idea de ducharse o darle una llamada rápida a Georg. Agarró su teléfono, eligiendo la segunda opción, cuando el aparato vibró en sus manos. El mensaje era de Ria y Tom hizo un mohín, de pronto incómodo.

 _Ria,_ escribió a secas en el texto que le envió a su hermano. Esperando una respuesta, encendió un cigarrillo y consideró insistir. No lo hizo.

Cuando la situación con Bill había dado un giro radical, Ria fue capaz de percibir cierto cambio en su comportamiento.

—Quizá suene fuera de lugar, ¿pero has conocido a alguien más? —le dijo en una ocasión. Estaban almorzando en un restaurante elegante, una pareja más que pasaba desapercibida.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces qué es? Estás extraño —presionó Ria, tratando de mantener el temple.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó Tom, alzando una ceja y devolviéndole la mirada como si estuviese paranoica.

Había sido una obvia mentira a medias.

Si Ria y él seguían juntos era porque a Bill le parecía recomendable mantener la fachada. Tom encendió un segundo cigarrillo y siguió pensando en su novia, evaluando lo que había sido el tiempo con ella, y suspiró, botando el humo por la nariz. La quería, no habían pasado cuatro años (casi cinco) en vano, sin embargo… Lo que empezó como refugio y después se convirtió en cariño y aprecio, no podía compararse con el “gran amor de su vida”. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto al alargar algo que tarde o temprano se terminaría.

 _Estoy cerca._ Leyó la contestación de Bill y encendió el tercer cigarrillo de la tarde.

Cuando finalmente llegó Bill, estaba exaltado, lleno de novedades y compras que había hecho sin poder resistirse a la venta final de un gran almacén. También llevaba consigo lo que iban a comer y luego de enseñarle la ropa y accesorios adquiridos, señalándoles cuáles eran suyos, se sentaron en la alfombra rodeando la mesa de café delante de envases descartables que contenían platillos chinos vegetarianos.

Nada fuera de lo normal y Tom se dejó absorber por la presencia y entusiasmo de Bill. Olvidó a Ria y, en especial, olvidó la sensación desagradable que reptaba en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en el tour que se aproximaba. El largo y febril año de conciertos, estrés y meet&greets que aguardaba por ellos.

Al finalizar, salieron a la terraza y compartieron un cigarrillo, viendo a sus perros que correteaban en el jardín. Hablaron de sus planes de Halloween y cuando el teléfono de Tom empezó a vibrar de manera incansable, este ni siquiera se inmutó para responderlo. A la segunda llamada, fue Bill el que se fijó quién era.

—Es Ria —informó—, contéstale.

—¿Si quiere que nos encontremos? —Las vibraciones se detuvieron.

—¿El viernes? —preguntó Bill a su vez, desbloqueando su teléfono—. Vayan a pasear, al cine, o a la playa y luego una cena, deja que ella elija el lugar. Si no tiene preferencia llévala a ese sitio al que fuimos antes de viajar, ¿recuerdas? La ensalada estuvo muy buena.

Bill hablaba casi con desinterés, más ocupado en su propio móvil y sin dejar de mover sus dedos por encima de la pantalla.

—Ok —murmuró y devolvió la llamada.

Su novia aceptó encantada la invitación, además de contarle con alegría sobre el nuevo contrato de modelaje que había hecho. A Tom se le hizo sencillo continuar la charla sobre temas irrelevantes, incluso cuando su gemelo siguió a su lado.

Cuando Bill quedó satisfecho con su conversación vía mensajes de texto, con resolución haló a Tom de la mano e hizo que lo acompañara de vuelta a la sala. Allí le pidió con un gesto que se sentara en el sofá y se arrodilló frente a él, bajándole la bragueta y dejándolo al descubierto. No hizo ceremonia alguna antes de lamer el contorno de su sexo, apresando la punta y succionando.

Tom pudo continuar hablando con Ria unos momentos más, sin embargo, bastó que su mirada conectara con la de su hermano para que él, con un tinte de maldad, fuera por uno de sus testículos y el aire se le escapara de la garganta. Tosió con la finalidad ocultar cualquier sonido que pudiese condenarlo y le dio un jalón a Bill en el pelo… Lo cual fue contraproducente, porque Bill aumentó la velocidad del ritmo con el que lo envolvía en su boca.

—Continúa —indicó Bill en un murmullo, su mano estirada hasta su pecho.

Las réplicas de Tom se volvieron monocordes, mecánicas. La conversación telefónica duró los quince minutos que a Bill le costó llevarlo al borde, los nudillos de la mano que tenía libre, blancos y apretando el brazo del sofá. Sus ojos brillosos, sus rodillas temblorosas.

Bill dejaba que moviera las caderas, su erección rozando el interior de su garganta en lo profundo.

En el instante en el que los labios de Bill se alejaron y fueron reemplazados por su mano, estaba a nada de su orgasmo.

—Cuelga. Ahora.

—Riri, tengo que… —Tom cortó la línea sin explicación cuando Bill mordió su muslo interior, muy cerca del perineo y su mano incrementó velocidad—. Mierda, Bill —gruñó.

—Acaba.

Y Tom acabó.

 

_Si había de echar la culpa a alguien, Tom sabía que tenía que dar un paso adelante y asumir la responsabilidad. Fue él quien le propuso a Ria tener una relación y la convenció de lo maravillosos que eran juntos. Había sido así una larga temporada, hasta que una noche de alcohol Bill se le volvió a enredar en la mente y en el cuerpo como si fuera un jodido pulpo._

_Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde la traición de Bill, su relación estaba mejorando y comportarse como dos hermanos cercanos cada vez se les hacía más fácil. Entonces sucedió que Bill tuvo que hacer un viaje a Nueva York para una entrevista, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Tom lo acompañó._

_Una vez que Bill cumplió lo que debía, lo invitó a comer en un sitio de moda ubicado en lo alto de un rascacielos. Al inicio, Tom se había sentido contrariado con sus pantalones negros y un suéter gris; a diferencia suya, su hermano estaba con vestido de tal manera que se mimetizaba a la perfección con el estilo de lugar._

_—Te ves bien, hermanito —lo halagó con una sonrisa libre de ironía—, casi como si yo hubiera escogido tu ropa._

_—Ajá, claro —respondió Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Un mozo se presentó, indicándoles su nombre, con el menú de bebidas y entradas._

_—Más bien pensaba en una cerveza en vez de vino —dijo Bill cuando quedaron solos, guiñándole un ojo y Tom rió. Su hermano tenía una clara inclinación a lo refinado, sin embargo, a veces quería algo simple. Se le antojó sospechar que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal, pero observando a Bill, lo descartó._

_—Hacía mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo así —comentó._

_Parecía una cena romántica. Ante su propia reflexión, Tom sonrió. Ver entre líneas podía ser peligroso, y la verdad, no se hallaba en disposición para jugar con fuego. Las pérdidas serían demasiado cuantiosas. Esta era una comida filial, habían tenido muchas de esas a lo largo de la historia, los dos solos, a la luz de las velas y sonrisitas tontas de un lado al otro._

_—Desde aquí veo cómo se mueven los engranajes de tu cerebro —murmuró Bill sin quitarle la vista al menú de platos de fondo lleno de nombres en francés—. No te va a dañar emocionalmente comer fuera de tu zona de confort una o dos veces al año —añadió como si se refiera a eso, aunque ambos sabían que no era así—. ¿Acaso nos fue mal probando ese bufet de tofu?_

_Los músculos de la cara de Tom se contrajeron._

_—No juegues que todavía se me revuelve el estómago si lo pienso demasiado._

_—Pudo ser peor, ¿no? —preguntó Bill al acabar la cena._

_—Pudo ser mucho mejor —replicó Tom, subiendo al ascensor detrás de su hermano._

_—Hey, tuve que pagar mucho para reservarnos esa mesa._

_—No me imagino por qué… —Llegaron al primer piso y salieron al lobby abundante de personas—. ¿Vamos por alcohol? —preguntó cuando salieron a la calle—. El vuelo sale mañana en la noche._

_Se encontraban en la ciudad que nunca dormía, allí no iban a obligarles a tomar la última copa a inicios de la madrugada a diferencia de en Los Angeles. El plan fue aprobado de inmediato por Bill._

_—¿Hasta que alguien caiga? —dijo bromeando._

_—Hasta que alguien caiga —contestó Tom con una sonrisa._

_Bill tenía más noches de fiesta en su historial que Tom, sin embargo, nada estaba dicho._

_En ese asunto Tom también era el culpable, pero era tan simple mezclarse en un ambiente donde ellos no eran nadie. Pedir un trago, compartir pitillos y moverse al ritmo frenético de la música. En acuerdo tácito no se separaron en toda la noche, así como tampoco dejaron de beber cerveza y ocasionales shots de tequila. Tom era consciente de que Bill le estaba coqueteando cada vez más con descaro e intención, y que para los ojos de cualquier extraño pasarían como una pareja gay… y no le importó._

_Era tan agradable ser el centro de atención de Bill, su espectacular y terrible hermano. La pista de baile, colmada de cuerpos sudorosos y deseosos, fue testigo del primer beso que compartieron después de mucho, un beso exento de ira y remordimiento. Solo pasión potenciada a mil por la ebriedad. La suite de Bill fue asimismo testigo de más besos jadeantes, de quitarse atropelladamente la ropa, casi a tirones, y de masturbarse uno al otro hasta quedar satisfechos._

_Tom despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental y arrepentido._

_—No puede volver a pasar… no podemos volver a lo mismo —le dijo con voz gangosa y Bill, cubierto en una sábana que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su cuello con un rosario de morados, asintió._

 

Bill, de nuevo, le había escogido qué vestir, pero esta vez combinaba como si él mismo hubiera hecho la elección. Tom se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y asintió para sí mismo antes de pasar por la habitación de su gemelo.

—Me voy —anunció, verificando tener las llaves de su auto en los bolsillos y cargando un pequeño maletín en el hombro.

— _Diviértete_ —sonrió Bill desde su posición en el medio de la cama, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Aquello tenía una segunda implicancia y Tom quedó mudo, quieto por un largo segundo.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó y Bill negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, indicándole que trabajaría en las líricas de su proyecto solista—. Nos vemos.

El clima no estaba como para ir a la playa, así que habían quedado en ir a un spa. Antes esas salidas cargaban el temor de que la lente de un paparazi los capturase y en más de tres ocasiones fue así. Ahora era distinto, su relación era más aceptaba e irrelevante. En el camino pretendió mostrar su mejor cara y lado bromista con éxito, pero Ria lo conocía más que eso.

—¿Sabes?, has estado un poco callado —le comentó reapareciendo desde una de las salas de masajes.

Estaba envuelta en una bata, la cual dejó en una de las sillas de madera para unirse a él en la piscina temperada. Tom le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones y quedaron sentados muy juntos uno del otro.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La respuesta de Ria fue interrumpida por la aparición de dos ancianas que charlaban animadamente.

—Tus dedos están arrugados —fue la siguiente observación de Ria. Sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas y Tom aprovechó para jalarla hacia él y besarla, apretando los ojos y alejando cualquier pensamiento de Bill—. ¿Sabes que recordé cuál era tu ropa de baño preferida? —cuestionó al separarse. Guiñándole un ojo, se incorporó con lentitud.

Más para complacerla que para otra cosa, Tom le dirigió un vistazo apreciativo. Era de dos piezas, azul marino y se acomodaba a sus curvas. Después de tantos años juntos, seguía viendo a Ria como una mujer atractiva, no podía ni quería negarlo. Pero ese jamás había sido el problema. Cuando una de las dos ancianas hizo un ruido de censura, Ria le sonrió y fue hacia su bata previamente descartada.

—Nos vemos a la salida —dijo a la vez que se encaminaba hacia los vestidores para damas.

La cena fue cómoda y una vez más disfrutó de una ensalada apetitosa. Para su alivio, Ria no volvió a mencionar que estuviese callado, aunque sí lo invitó a pasar a su departamento cuando fue a dejarla.

Tom estaba por negarse pero aceptó, recordando lo que Bill le había dicho. Los besos comenzaron sin falta y pudor al llegar a la habitación, sus manos recorriendo el trayecto que en tantas oportunidades había disfruto. Su cuerpo reaccionaba inevitablemente, pero su cabeza siguió diciendo _no_ y ganó la batalla porque su erección murió sin consolidarse.

—¿Tienes la mente en otro lado? —interrogó Ria con aprensión, mordisqueándose el labio. Tom se percató del tinte de condescendencia en su voz mezclado con la preocupación—. Porque puedo ayudarte —agregó insinuante.

Bill le había dicho que se divirtiese, repitió en su mente. No sería la primera vez. Un susurro al fondo de su cabeza le indicó que quizá había llegado a su límite. La carga del nuevo álbum era demasiado pesada como para ambicionarse capaz de sostener los demás pilares inestables en su vida. No si lo que quería hacer se resumía a dar media vuelta y no parar la huida hasta llegar a Marte. Vio los largos dedos de Ria alrededor de su miembro flácido, y contorsionó las facciones en una mueca.

—No… no hay arreglo. —Ante la elección de sus propias palabras, la mueca se pronunció aún más en su rostro.

—Tom, por favor, deja de tomarme por boba —reprochó Ria, apartando la mano. Con rapidez, Tom guardó su pene y se subió la bragueta—. ¿Es la banda, tu madre? Soy tu novia, quiero que confíes en mí.

—Pasó que… Bill, él…

—¿Bill? ¿Bill qué?

Bill _todo_.

Mentir, empezar a reír y señalar que era una broma de mal gusto. Terminar ahí mismo con la relación. Deshacerse en varios fragmentos. A Bill no le gustaría ninguna de las opciones, así que tuvo una intensa lucha interna antes de hablar:

—Discutí con él. Fue algo sin importancia, pero sabes que a veces… —se calló y encogió los hombros.

Ria aparentó comprender, por lo que se contentó con acurrucarse en la cama viendo un show de entretenimiento. Ella no cuestionó más, presintiendo de forma acertada que si presionaba, encontraría algo que no le gustaría.

 

_Si bien pasaron un par de meses sin hablar del “incidente neoyorquino”, como lo había bautizado Tom, los cambios entre ellos fueron  evidentes. Muy, muy contadas ocasiones, Bill le buscaba con una sonrisa tímida para hacer alguna actividad, sin embargo, la mayoría de veces se hallaba irritado y no toleraba su presencia. Así como ahora. Tom estudiaba con cautela a Bill, quien al otro lado del mostrador se limitaba a hacer expresiones homicidas a su teléfono y a comer descuidadamente la pizza recalentada del día anterior._

_Ese estado de molestia constante y que pasara cantidades impropias de él fuera de casa no le gustaban. Era impredecible el estado en el que estaría, pero nunca era uno positivo. Tom había decidido que era tiempo de una charla seria: sus perros estaban en la veterinaria para un baño y sus vacunas, y no había visitas ni obligaciones planeadas; era el momento ideal._

_—Oye, Bill… —empezó, sin saber con exactitud a dónde iba._

_—Deja de mirarme tanto, voy a gastarme —cortó Bill con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarse—. Voy a ver a Shiro._

_—No. Quiero que hablemos, quédate._

_—No hay nada de qué hablar._

_La mentira era obvia y Tom arrugó el ceño, considerando por incontable vez que lo de Nueva York había sido un error. Guardó silencio, sabiendo que no regresarían a la normalidad a menos que su hermano también lo quisiera._

 

Al llegar a casa, su adorado perro y Pumba lo recibieron con ladridos. Tom estaba preguntándose si habían comido cuando advirtió que Bill estaba sentado a oscuras en la sala.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó.

Encendió las luces y una ojeada le bastó para que sus alertas se dispararan. Bill lucía cansado, como si de pronto el peso del universo descansara sobre sus hombros y no supiera qué hacer.

—Me vas a contar qué tienes y juntos veremos cómo solucionarlo, ¿me escuchas? —expresó sentándose al lado de Bill, quien asintió—. Muy bien. ¿Cenaste?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —Bill negó—. ¿Un café? ¿Whisky con Coca-Cola?

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Bill aceptó esto último, pero fue a servir el trago. Vertió varios cubos de hielo en una jarra de vidrio, una buena porción de Whisky y la acabó de llenar con Coca-Cola. Sirvió un vaso de Bill y otro para él, ya que no pensaba dejar que su hermano bebiera todo por su cuenta.

—Estoy preocupado por este álbum —confesó Bill—. Estaba revisando mis anotaciones viejas de las canciones de cuando estábamos escribiendo Humanoid y estúpido de mí, me puse a releer las críticas que recibimos. Si ese disco no les gustó, ¿imaginas que tanto están odiando Kings of Suburbia? Hemos puesto todo de nosotros para llegar aquí.

Las ocasiones en las que la confianza de Bill flaqueaba eran contadas. Contadas y bienvenidas por una secreta parte de Tom, egoísta y alegre de que su hermano todavía lo necesitara a ese nivel.

Pasaba muy de vez en cuando que Bill se sentía aplastado por lo que habían vivido y las expectativas de otras personas, y sobre todo, por sus expectativas propias. Nadie esperaba tanto de Bill como él mismo, había nacido para brillar y no había parado hasta alejarse del pueblo pequeño y prejuicioso en el que habían crecido.

Tragándose sus temores personales (y lo asfixiante que le parecía el tour sin que ni siquiera lo hubiera iniciado), Tom cogió una mano de Bill y la llevó a sus labios en un gesto que no hacía seguido. Claro que había cariño y lo manifestaban de distintos modos tuviesen o no una cámara que los grabara, sin embargo, esos pequeños ademanes eran distintos.

—Vamos a estar bien —dijo con aplomo. Bill lo miró, evaluándolo, y asintió.

Lo estarían mientras estuvieran uno al lado del otro, era indudable. Vaciaron la jarra y una cajetilla entre los dos, charlando sin preocupaciones y Tom se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando el nubarrón gris encima de la cabeza de Bill desapareció.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ria? —preguntó Bill. Tom sentía la cabeza liviana por el alcohol y la sonrisa perezosa que no abandonaba sus labios, titubeó.

—Bien —dijo a secas, y Bill le dio un codazo sin vigor en las costillas.

—No quiero detalles explícitos, pero tampoco te hagas el interesante —le dijo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, susurró—: ¿Te acostaste con ella?

¿Tom debía decir que sí? No mentiría, por lo que dijo la verdad y Bill preguntó la razón.

—Creo que no puedo seguir más con la farsa —dijo, ayudado de forma notable por el whisky.

—Está bien, Tomi —replicó Bill.

—¿Está bien qué?

—Está bien si no quieres seguir —dijo con suavidad—, es más, me sorprende que hayas durado todos estos meses. No será fácil, uhm, tenlo en mente. Y tampoco podrás decirlo a la prensa o esperar que ella desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tom lo sabía muy bien. En cinco años Ria no solo se había hecho un espacio en su vida sino también en la de sus amigos cercanos y de Simone, que le había tomado cariño. La madre de los gemelos no era tan ilusa como para hacerles insinuaciones de querer nietos, pero ambos sabían que aprobaba a Ria y guardaba la esperanza de una gran boda.

—Es mi culpa —murmuró Tom de repente cansado.

—Todo saldrá bien —ahora el que lo dijo fue Bill y como sabía con precisión qué era lo que necesitaba, le acunó en sus brazos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, murmurándole al oído lo que quería escuchar.

De nuevo los papeles estaban revertidos. Tom se dejó, acostumbrado a esa balanza de poder, pero cuando quiso exponer también su corazonada de que no podría lidiar con la gira, sus labios se sellaron.

 

_El punto de quiebre llegó después de Navidad. Su madre y Gordon habían ido a pasar las fiestas con ellos en EE.UU., alentados por Bill que prometió festividades en familia como hacía un par de años que no tenían. El ambiente entre los gemelos que había sido tenso hasta antes de la llegada de sus padres, se relajó de manera considerable y cuando volvieron a quedar solos en su casa después de semanas, Bill lo sorprendió apareciendo en su habitación, recién duchado, una toalla colgando de sus caderas y una expresión determinada en el rostro._

_—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tom extrañado, aunque lo sospechaba y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho._

_—Tú y yo, eso va a pasar —lo corrigió Bill, avanzando como si se tratara de un predador sobre su presa del día. Echó a los perros de la habitación y cerró la puerta—. Te juro que estos meses he estado debatiéndome internamente, controlándome y dándonos espacio porque sé que las jodí y tú no vas a perdonarme, pero Tom, no podemos seguir así. Te extraño._

_—_ No _—soltó sin contundencia. Bill estaba ya encima de la cama y le había quitado las mantas. Tom pretendió seguir impávido cuando Bill empezó una investigación con las manos en cada pedazo de su piel descubierta—. Para, te he dicho que…_

_—No lo creo —interrumpió Bill bajando con rapidez la mano a su entrepierna y apretando su palma contra la erección que iba formándose—. Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa._

_El tacto cambió a gusto en el escaso tiempo que a Bill le tomó arrodillarse, bajarle la ropa interior y pantalones de pijama hasta la altura de sus tobillos._

_Tom respiraba con pesadez, tal como si estuviera corriendo una carrera, y quizá lo estaba haciendo._

_—¿Qué mierda tienes? —jadeó Tom y Bill sonrió, sus labios rodeándolo sin vergüenza. Separó sus rodillas y lo recorrió con la yema del dedo índice, siguiendo un camino por sus testículos y más abajo, insinuando lo que quería—. ¿Quieres apostar el todo por el todo? Porque créeme que también puedo hacerlo._

_Bill lo retó con los ojos, curioso. En respuesta, la mirada de Tom brilló con intensidad e intentó cambiar la posición expuesta en la que estaba, pero no lo consiguió, ya que Bill puso una mano bloqueándole y sus uña se clavaron muy cerca de su erección._

_—Joder… —masculló y se mordió la lengua cuando un dedo resbaladizo ingresó dentro de él._

_Sabía que si caía ante la provocación, no habría marcha atrás. Pero también sabía que alcanzarían hasta ese punto antes o después._

_Casi había llegado a odiar a Bill por la traición, sin embargo, el silencio que siguió a eso cayó como un castigo autoimpuesto que no pensaba pasar de nuevo. Y estar como simples hermanos era demasiado difícil. En resumen, sí, acabarían de ese modo._

_Lo complicado no fue volver a tener sexo sino que al día siguiente Tom comprendió algo que lo conmovió hasta la última fibra: no confiaba en Bill._

 

El inicio de la conversación lo tuvo por teléfono desde Alemania cuando viajaron para hacer más promociones. Era una gran muestra de cobardía de su parte, pero Bill había estado de acuerdo en que una confrontación no era necesaria. Por supuesto, Ria gritó y le dijo que tuviera las agallas de decírselo a la cara.

—¡Fui tan ilusa! Pensé que eventualmente madurarías y pedirías mi mano —dijo ella con voz fría cuando fue a verla—. A pesar de todo, Tom, estuve a tu lado, ¿y así es como me pagas?

Tom guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, en realidad? Ese «a pesar de todo» incluía a su hermano y a las recriminaciones e insultos que había recibido de parte sus “fans” vía Internet. Había sufrido esas agresiones a veces alzando un hombro y diciendo que entendía que venían con el paquete; otras las había recibido molesta y refugiándose en su pecho, exclamando que las que eran unas perdedoras eran todas esas chicas idiotas porque, al final del día, ella era quien estaba con Tom.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Siempre estuve preguntándote si había alguien más —murmuró Ria, furiosa—, y te creí cuando me decías que no. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No haré escándalo o te rogaré que sigas conmigo, tengo demasiada dignidad para eso, y tú no vales la pena. Pero sí te pido… No, ¿sabes qué?, te exijo que me digas qué es lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué después de cinco años me estás dejando?

De nuevo, Tom hubiera querido guardar silencio. Su intención no era herir a Ria, no se lo merecía, pero tampoco veía cómo contestar su pregunta sin hacerlo. Para hacer tiempo, sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, aspirando con fuerza el humo y viendo que por instantes, los ojos de Ria parecían nublarse por las lágrimas.

—No siento lo mismo por ti —siguió murmurando—. Lo siento —repitió, impulsado por el remordimiento.

Ria no le hizo reclamos o demandó disculpas. Lo que hizo fue mirarle con los ojos cargados de pena e ira, tomar su bolso y salir de su propio departamento como si no tolerara la idea de estar un minuto más con él. Tom se quedó postrado en el sillón hasta que finalizó su cigarrillo y luego fue a casa, donde Bill lo esperaba.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días más para que Ria le enviara un mensaje, pidiéndole que le llevara sus cosas.

—Bill, no quiero —musitó Tom cuando su gemelo leyó el texto en voz alta e hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Pero debes —dictaminó—. Es mejorar cerrar el capítulo de esa manera.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que debía terminar con ella por teléfono —contradijo Tom y Bill asintió, suspirando.

—Creo que tenemos un concepto muy malo de cómo no hacerle daño a las otras personas —replicó para sí mismo y luego le sonrió a Tom—. Somos Kaulitz, egoístas por naturaleza, pero Tomi, ve.

Un vestido, un par de camisetas y ropa interior. Un libro, un poco de maquillaje y un alisador de cabello. Metió todo en una caja y se paseó por la casa, revisando no haber olvidado alguna otra pertenencia de Ria. Tomó la pequeña caja y la puso en el asiento trasero de su auto. El mini viaje fue tranquilo y Ria actuó como si hicieran una transacción, “te doy tus pertenencias, me das las mías”. Nada más.

Eran prácticamente cinco años y una infidelidad innegable. Otra vez la culpa se le enroscó alrededor del cuello como una serpiente constrictora.

—¿Te molesta si sigo hablando con Simone? —Elevó un hombro, dando a entender que no le importaba. Era un tema que distaba de incomodarle, Ria y su madre habían desarrollado una buena relación, y todos eran adultos—. ¿No dejé joyería? —preguntó a continuación, igual de imperturbable.

Tom negó y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la puerta cerrada en su cara. No era un adiós. Como bien había dicho Bill, Ria era parte de la estructura básica de sus relaciones sociales; era amiga de sus amigos y era inevitable que volvieran a encontrarse de forma asidua. Para su mala suerte.

 

_Cada uno estaba en un extremo del sillón, Tom miró de reojo a Bill y quiso pedirle que le dijera qué rondaba por su cabeza. En vez de hacerlo, siguió comiendo sin quitar la mirada del televisor hasta que acabó los espaguetis que habían improvisado._

_—Bill._

_—¿Tom?_

_Eran cuatro palabras muy simples las que había querido pronunciar por semanas, pero por algún motivo, la lengua se le enredaba en cada ocasión que intentaba pronunciarlas en voz alta. Ahora cambiaría esa situación._

_—No puedo —pronunció de improviso, pasando saliva— seguir así. No puedo seguir contigo así —repitió de forma pausada._

_Bill dejó de masticar por un largo instante antes de retomar la acción y tragar visiblemente. Dejó el plato y viró en su dirección. El miedo se leía en su fisonomía y Tom hubiera querido asegurarle que no había problemas, sin embargo, sería una mentira. Era mediados de febrero, habían pasado un San Valentín lleno de rituales y pasión, y en la superficie lucían encarrillados. Pero cada oportunidad en la que su gemelo salía a visitar a sus amigos, de fiesta sin él o hacía viajes, le era imposible permanecer tranquilo. La sospecha de lo que podría hacer Bill mientras no estaba a su lado era tanta que los celos estaban volviéndose un monstruo imposible de contener._

_—No… —empezó a decir y suspiró. Bill le miraba casi sin parpadear—. No confío en ti —dijo al fin._

_«Desconfío de ti, tengo miedo de que vayas a engañarme otra vez y me destroces el corazón», fue lo que no pronunció._

_Bill palideció pero asintió._

_—Sabía que empezar como si nada hubiera sucedido sería imposible —expresó con lentitud y se quedó pensativo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era rotundo, así como antes de salir a un escenario en el que iba a verter hasta su última gota de energía—. Voy a solucionarlo. Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo haré._

_Soltando una pequeña risa, Tom dejó la lata de refresco  y abrió los brazos._

_—Sé que lo harás. Ven aquí —dijo, y Bill se acercó, abrazándose a él con fuerza y luego besándolo._

_Bill no contaba con ningún súper poder, ambos tenían pleno conocimiento de ello, pero una promesa así y que estuviera al tanto de su desconfianza, lo liberaba de un peso imaginario. Tom sintió que el beso que compartieron era el sello a un cambio positivo, y el alma se le fue por la boca, sus sentimientos empozados en su estómago. No fue un beso largo, tampoco intenso. Fue lo que quisieron que fuera._

 

Tom se encontraba solo en casa. No era que le molestara salir, pero su vena social había languidecido desde el rompimiento con Ria. Había fiestas y reuniones a las que asistía con la seguridad de encontrar a su ex novia y nunca reinaba la comodidad. Bill permanecía a su lado, riéndose y mostrándose como un apoyo inmejorable e irreprochable, pero era tan cansino, sobre todo esas últimas semanas, que prefería excusarse de cualquier interacción innecesaria.

Georg y Gustav llegarían ese fin de semana para iniciar los ensayos del tour "Feel it All". La gira siempre había sido un hecho, sin embargo, los preparativos y la constancia de que se avecinaba a grandes pasos era inquietante. A menudo, se encontraba preguntándose cómo era que había pasado tantos años de su adolescencia encerrado en un bus sin quejarse.

Antes del viaje a L.A., los gemelos habían olvidado por completo lo que era la privacidad y libertad. En Europa supieron aprovechar lo que les fue ofrecido, por supuesto, pero la mudanza significó un cambio drástico. Bienvenido por una parte, sin duda. Tom se negó a pensar en los aspectos negativos, recordando la sensación de independencia tan nueva que los invadió cuando empezaron a gozar del anonimato.

Así como había olvidado lo que era tener una cámara en la cara varias horas al día, también creía haber olvidado lo sofocante y fatigoso que eran las giras. Cuando se ponía a analizarlo, el pecho se le apretujaba un poco y no era agradable…

Aburrido de hacer nada, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, donde caviló si cocinar algo y dejándose de engañar, ordenó dos pizzas vegetarianas. Mientras esperaba, no tuvo mejor idea que bajar su laptop y ver su mail. Vio el link del vídeo porno que Gustav le había mandado en broma, curioseó el Instagram de su hermano, decidiendo una vez más que no estaba lo suficientemente loco para utilizar su cuenta, y dejó que los minutos pasaran.

Las pizzas llegaron y comió con agrado, ignorando a propósito la vaga curiosidad que tenía de googlearse a sí mismo. Esa siempre era una acción descuidada, aunque en muy contadas oportunidades lo que había visto le producía satisfacción. Rindiéndose cuando acabó de comer, sacó a sus perros al jardín para que corrieran a sus anchas y fue a la sala. Buscar información en Internet sobre la banda era un arma de doble filo, pero sus ojos siguieron escaneando link tras link, y haciendo caso omiso al sudor que comenzaba a humedecer su nuca y sus palmas, continuó.

Su base de fans, a pesar de estar disminuida de lo que solía ser, todavía era grande. Grande, ruidosa, dramática y acosadora. El estómago se le revolvió cuando leyó opiniones que insultaban a Ria y otras hipótesis sobre los novios de Bill y con cuántas mujeres se había acostado él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta del todo, el mundo se cerró y con este, su garganta, impidiéndole el respirar con normalidad. Su pulso corría desbocado y sentía como si sus oídos estuvieran llenándose de agua. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abriéndose como un sonido lejano, pero de inmediato la volvió a bajar, percibiendo que las paredes se le abalanzaban encima. Querían aplastarlo.

—¿Tom, pasa algo? ¡Tom!

Tom trató de enfocar la mirada, sin embargo, destellos de colores apagados desdibujaban el rostro de Bill que de repente estaba a su lado.

—Cálmate, Tomi, respira —pidió Bill.

—N-No… no creo… —balbució. «No creo que pueda hacer, no creo que pueda hacer esto…», era la retahíla constante, quebrada en su mente, como si estuviera llena de estática.

Al rendirse y callar, su voz fue reemplazada por una serie de gemidos, un intento vano por respirar.

Los ataques de pánico iniciaron cuando era un crío, pero eran tan espaciados, que era sencillo fingir que Tom no los tenía. Bill había estado aterrado la primera vez que ocurrió, ahora era distinto. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor, sin encontrar algo que le sirviera para conseguir que su hermano dejase de aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Necesitas que yo tome el control —le susurró Bill a Tom muy cerca de la oreja—. Déjame.

Ante la voz apagada de Bill, llena de preocupación y afecto, Tom asintió con ferocidad.

—Respira conmigo. —Bill llevó una mano de Tom hacia su estómago, haciendo que percibiera cómo se movía según inhalaba y exhalaba—. ¿Lo sientes? Respira conmigo —repitió—. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

La hiperventilación empezó a ceder, y a medida que el oxígeno volvía a llegar a su cerebro a un ritmo natural, Tom inició el lento proceso de tranquilizarse. «Adentro, afuera…». Las paredes amenazantes parecieron alejarse; veía y oía mejor. Su camiseta se encontraba empapada de sudor, al igual que su cuello y su frente. El pecho le dolía.

—Tomi —murmuró Bill—, ¿puedes pararte? —Tom no sabía, igual asintió. Respirar requería suficiente esfuerzo como para también querer hablar—. Ven conmigo.

Tom no sabía a dónde o a qué, pero Bill agarró su mano y él se dejó llevar. Fueron al baño a paso lento y Bill abrió los grifos a máxima capacidad para que la bañera se llenara.

—Voy a desnudarte —indicó—. Levanta los brazos. Muy bien.

Su piel húmeda al contacto con el ambiente le hizo temblar. Elevó la pierna cuando Bill le dijo que lo hiciera y ayudado por él, ingresó a la tina. El agua estaba tibia y cerró los ojos.

—Relájate.

A su nariz llegó un pesado olor a lavanda y lo aspiró. Las manos enjabonadas de Bill recorrieron su piel, masajeándole la nuca y los hombros. Luego del baño, lo ayudó a secarse, a ponerse ropa limpia y lo acompañó a acostarse.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Tom no contestó. Bill se mordió el interior de la mejilla y echó a su lado—. Cuéntame qué sucedió, ¿sí?

Con un meneo vago de cabeza, Tom asintió, pero guardó silencio. Quería explicar su arrebato, disculparse, sin embargo, no encontraba los términos. Sentía que las réplicas del ataque de pánico todavía no abandonaban su sistema, y que la preocupación de su gemelo, en vez de apaciguarlo, estaba catapultándolo lejos de sí mismo.

No quería volver a la carretera, a sentirse expuesto frente a miles de personas y cámaras. No quería tocar la guitarra a menos que fuera porque se le antojaba hacerlo. Lo que deseaba en lo más profundo era desaparecer de la memoria de cientos de miles de personas. Pero Bill sí quería esa vida y ambos sabían que haría todo por Bill… Que lo estaba haciendo y que seguiría.

 

_Bill lo había dicho como si fuera algo sencillo: «Me vas a ceder el control»._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom con una ceja arqueada y mirándolo con incredulidad._

_—Lo que te he dicho._

_—No entiendo cómo podría funcionar y Bill, te recuerdo que… —Interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad, Bill aplastó su boca con la suya._

_El beso fue tan intenso que la loca idea de su hermano fue alejándose de la mente de Tom hasta que Bill se separó y le sonrió una vez más._

_—¿Si te hubiera pedido que me escucharas en vez de besarte así lo habrías hecho?_

_—Es lo más probable —concedió sin tener que pensarlo mucho._

_—Sí funcionaría —afirmó Bill, sentándose encima de su regazo, una pierna a cada lado—. Vamos a ir probando de a pocos, empezando por temas sexuales y luego ir expandiéndolo. Será un proceso consciente._

_Tom seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno. Ninguno de los dos era muy autosuficiente respecto al otro, pegados a la cadera desde que tenían memoria; épocas negativas o no, siempre habían permanecido juntos. Pero cada uno guardaba cierto espacio a su hermano, incluso había sido así cuando decidieron dar el gran paso de volverse amantes._

_—No veo como haciéndome dependiente de ti vas a lograr solucionar el problema —murmuró Tom, sintiendo que el peso de Bill encima de su espalme que recién estaba formándose era bienvenido._

_—Vas a confiar en mí y yo te voy a demostrar que jamás te voy a fallar._

_—No suena a una relación sana —comentó y el aire se le cortó cuando Bill empezó a mover sus caderas de forma insinuante._

_—¿Cuándo tú y yo hemos tenido una relación sana? —remató, besándolo de nuevo._

 

El proceso no había sido fácil, así como se lo habían esperado. La autonomía de Tom se quejó a cada derrota, pero tenía a su favor que Bill lo conocía tan bien como él se conocía a sí mismo, por lo que sus límites nunca fueron traspasados. La bendita conexión de gemelos asimismo demostró ser muy útil, al igual que la atención a los detalles que tenía Bill. Bastaba un tic facial que pasaría desapercibido para el resto y Bill asentía con discreción o cambiaba el jugo de naranja por uno de piña o al revés.

En la música, en lo que los entusiasmaba, hablaban acaloradamente, y donde antes había discusiones y atmósfera caldeada, los ánimos se apaciguaban en una toma de decisiones sin disputas debido a que Bill cedía cuando debía y a que Tom confiaba que el fallo final de su hermano no estaría equivocado.

Las cosas no siempre pintaban color pastel, riñas e insultos lanzados de un cabo al otro jamás habían faltado. Pero Bill aprendió a ser un mago y el control en sus manos era usado con habilidad y astucia, con escrupulosa manipulación. El canje a Tom le pareció justo, ya que su confianza renació en un ambiente supervisado y la burbuja en la que habían estado encerrados pre-L.A. volvió a solidificarse. Bill empezó a salir cada vez menos con amigos y si debía realizaba viajes no lo hacía por su cuenta. Llamadas constantes, mensajes continuos, sobre todo al comienzo. Se mantenían mutuamente informados de cada paso que daban y si a Tom le daba un ataque de celos o había actitudes que despertaban sus sospechas, Bill se encargaba de mitigarlos.

Retomar lo que había antes de la traición, de algún modo, había sido hacer equilibrios al borde del precipicio. Los daños no estaban cubiertos al cien por ciento, quizá nunca lo estarían, sin embargo, Tom, su confianza y su amor, depositados en la palma abierta de Bill funcionaba de una manera efectiva.

Si Bill cerraba el puño muy fuerte, rompería lo que albergaba. Si descuidaba su preciosa carga, se le resbalaría entre los dedos para nunca volver. Aquello era compromiso.

 

El vuelo de Alemania a Londres fue corto. La ciudad y el staff que había llegado un poco antes los recibió con luces titilantes y un ambiente eufórico. Era el primer concierto de la gira, un evento importante donde presentarían la escenografía, sus atuendos y su música en vivo.

—Cada que sientas que vas a desmoronarte, fíjate en mí, ¿está bien?

—Ok.

—Vamos a hacer esto.

—Sí.

—Porque hacer música es algo que deseamos desde que éramos unos niños —continuó Bill, su confianza expandiéndose en el ambiente—. Lograr que todos escuchen lo que tenemos que decirles. Vaciar nuestros sueños, preocupaciones en cada nota; darnos por unos segundos a la marea de gente. Dejar que nos toquen, pero sabiendo que jamás van a obtener lo que quieren de nosotros.

A cada palabra, Tom asentía, recordando lo que sabía, actualizando su información.

Los ojos de Bill estaban perforando los suyos y se permitió sonreír.

El control que le había cedido a su gemelo era voluntario, quizá por eso mismo se daba cuenta del pequeño matiz de manipulación. En su discurso, Bill estaba señalándole uno de los matices, no la tonalidad completa. Pero no era necesario, entendía lo que estaba haciendo y el porqué. En las peores etapas había jugado con la idea de retirarse, o de dedicarse a la producción y composición de canciones nuevas, tocándolas solo en el estudio y renunciando a presentarse en vivo. Y siempre había bastado una mirada de Bill para concientizar que mientras su otra mitad lo quisiera con él en escena, estaría a su disposición. Así también se justificaba haber estado de acuerdo con que hubieran meet&greet en cada concierto, prometiendo una experiencia más íntima a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a pagar.

—¿Vamos?

Asintió, uniéndose a Georg y Gustav e ignorando su pulso acelerado.

El concierto era una puesta en escena, una localidad íntima, ruido, pasión. El entramado eléctrico de su mente se rompió cuando las primeras notas sonaron, liberándolo en el entorno, cubriendo todo, centrado en sus dedos y en su guitarra, en Georg, en Gustav, centrado en Bill. En el público.

Podía hacerlo.

Lo estaba haciendo.

Y lo seguiría haciendo por su hermano. Hasta que dejara de funcionar.

 

 * * *

 

_“We will rise like steam_

_we will linger like smoke and_

_we’ll burn like fire.”_

Daily Haiku on Love by Tyler Knott Gregson


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El extra con porn que nadie pidió, ups.

Miró el objeto y su ceño se arrugó; esto, junto a su nariz fruncida y su rostro contorsionado en una mueca, reflejaba a la perfección su opinión. La risa de Bill, áspera, baja por el largo rato que había pasado entre sus piernas, llegó a sus oídos, relajándolo.

—Es un dispositivo de umh, ¿cómo ponerlo?, celibato. Encerramos ahí a Tomi Jr., y solo yo tendré la llave para liberarlo.

Podía parecer una sugerencia. Tom sabía mejor y suspiró.

—Qué jodida locura —susurró, estudiando con más atención la… cosa. Estaba hecha de acero y plástico y tenía forma fálica con un pequeño candado en la parte superior, y una abertura en la inferior—. Parece incómodo.

—Andi me lo recomendó y con bastante énfasis —reveló Bill y Tom elevó las cejas—. Sabes que le gusta experimentar todo lo que se le cruce por delante y más con su nuevo novio.

—Ya…

—Probémoslo. Si no te gusta, se va para la basura y listo, ¿umh, Tomi?

La mejilla de su hermano se encontraba apoyada en uno de sus muslos, en su mentón todavía había rastros de saliva y sus mejillas estaban encendidas; su cabello rubio platinado, un poco largo y desordenado por la transpiración, sus ojos penetrantes, y el amor que transmitía su mirada lo estremeció. Esta no era su decisión.

—Sí, Bibi.

 

No era incómodo _per se_ , no se notaba por encima de su ropa, y las ojeadas que recibía de Bill a cada momento (queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien), le hacían sentir que no estaba tan mal. Era el primer día con el aparato y era distinto a lo que había esperado.

A esas alturas se hallaba acostumbrado a que Bill tuviera un control extra sobre él, era cómodo, incluso necesario, pero ahora se había involucrado en un campo que antes le pertenecía solo a él la mayoría de veces. Si estaba aburrido o simplemente excitado, podía ver algo de porno y masturbarse. Que incluso esa libertad le estuviera vedada era… extraño.

—Un par de horas más y nos vamos —informó Bill, sus dedos estilizados rodeando el tallo de una copa de vino—. ¿Te dije lo hermoso que estás?

—Meloso —replicó, sonriendo. Satisfecho.

La fiesta tenía un buen ambiente, alcohol por doquier, hombres y mujeres bellas, música a full volumen. Y fue un alivio marcharse.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Bill? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—¿Te fastidia, te duele?

—No.

—¿Estás caliente? —La mano de Bill se había posicionado en su rodilla y subió por su muslo hasta donde estaba el dispositivo, palmeándolo por encima—. Vista en la autopista, Tomi, no te desconcentres —añadió. Tom gruñó en respuesta.

A través de la tela de sus pantalones, sintió las uñas de su gemelo. Era un toque insistente, apenas un amago de caricia que consiguió enloquecerlo. Su vida sexual era muy activa, ambos con un apetito carnal saludable, y ese había sido uno de sus principales contras.

Pero Bill le había asegurado que se encargaría, que lo disfrutaría. Lo dudaba. Si bien el dispositivo no permitía que se consolidase su erección, su excitación se disparó a mil, una excitación empozada en su vientre que lo impacientó por llegar a casa. Excepto que una vez ahí, Bill actuó con paciencia, atendió a sus mascotas y se dio una ducha antes de entrar a la habitación gloriosamente desnudo y con una sonrisa provocadora.

—Tomi —susurró.

Tom quiso lanzársele encima como si hubiera retrocedido unos cuantos años atrás, cuando descubría las maravillas del sexo y nunca era suficiente, por más que estuviera sensible y sin más fluidos en el cuerpo.

—Ven aquí —indicó Bill, y procedió a desnudarlo, y una vez que estuvo desnudo, se dedicó a besarlo.

Empezó por sus pies, tomando uno a uno sus dedos en la boca, subió a su tobillo izquierdo, pasando los dientes por la piel, llegó a su rodilla y pasó a la otra, dejando besos húmedos, un rastro de saliva que llevó después hasta sus muslos interiores. En ese lugar se dedicó momentos prolongados a chupar, a marcarle la piel, tornándola rojiza, diminutos signos de propiedad que nadie más vería. Lamió por su cadera hasta su abdomen donde mordió con cierto vigor, sus dedos centrándose en estrujar una de sus tetillas.

Gimiendo quedo, Tom pensó que enloquecería. Si antes la excitación estaba empozada en su vientre, ahora la percibía en sus poros, en sus tejidos, extendiéndose como corrientes eléctricas fulminantes. Los dedos en su tetilla fueron reemplazados por una boca y haló a Bill del cabello para poder besarlo. Una entrepierna dura, un poco húmeda, chocó contra su pierna.

—Déjame comerte —pidió en un murmullo.

—Siempre, Tomi, siempre —le respondió Bill, trepando por su cuerpo hasta que dejó su sexo a la altura de sus labios. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared y desde la posición sumisa en la que estaba, lo tomó en su boca sin restricción, ayudándose por una de sus manos. Su ritmo fue violento y rápido, y no se detuvo hasta que el sabor del orgasmo golpeó su paladar.

Una parte de él quería continuar, quitarse el dispositivo y fundirse con Bill hasta no recordar quién era. La otra, la más racional, se concentró en el pecho que subía y bajaba de su hermano que abatido por su clímax, se había tendido a su costado. Tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

—¿Quieres más? —cuestionó y la sonrisa perezosa de Bill fue la única respuesta que necesitó antes de emprender el recorrido del lienzo que era su piel llena de tatuajes, unos con más significado que otros.

No tocó su pene hipersensible sino que mimó sus testículos y lo rodó hasta dejarlo boca abajo, hundió la cara entre sus nalgas y se entregó a su tarea con ahínco, relegando a un segundo plano el placer directo que le rogaba su cerebro y su entrepierna. Los gemidos de Bill, a diferencia de los suyos, eran altos, largos, y evidenciaban lo bien que lo hacía sentir.

 

Tom agarró el candado del dispositivo y exhaló, poniéndose de costado y cubriéndose con las mantas. Salvo una vez que Bill había utilizado la llave para liberarlo (en el tercer día), aseándolo con paciencia y cariño, había estado con eso puesto por lo que ahora se convertirían en noventa y seis horas. Tal vez un poco más.

—Cien horas sin un orgasmo —le dijo a la nada. La idea lo obsesionaba, la de correrse hasta no tener ni una gota de semen, y por amor a lo profano, también lo mataba la anticipación.

Porque así como él era muy consciente de la “jaula” en la que estaban encerradas sus partes íntimas, Bill tampoco lo olvidaba. Y era un juego, un jodido juego incitante e intrigante. Cuando menos lo esperaba, su hermano tomaba su mano y lo llevaba al primer lugar privado que encontrara, estimulándolo con los dedos hasta que sus rodillas cedían y su próstata ya no toleraba más abuso. Horas atrás le había ofrecido un espectáculo tocándose, jugando con un dildo y solo dejándole lamer los remanentes de su clímax.

Era… erótico. Era frustrante, una extensión fascinante a lo que tenía con Bill.

_Bill, creo que ya no puedo más._

 

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Tom podría nombrar algunas de sus experiencias sexuales más distintivas, como las primeras vacaciones que pasaron en Las Maldivas, ellos dos y arena blanca y exótica vegetación. Había sido sexo desenfrenado que los dejó con arañazos y marcas difíciles de explicar, además de insolación y plena satisfacción; o la misión personal de Bill de hacerlo en todas las superficies disponibles al mudarse de casa (en la villa de Hamburgo, en la primera casa en los L.A., en la segunda, en el departamento que poseían en Berlín).

Por supuesto, también sus primeras veces, el dolor de culo que le quedó debido a su inexperiencia y apresuramiento, las risas cuando comprobaron que los condones sabor a frutas tropicales era, en efecto, agradables… y tantas otras. No siempre tenían una connotación positiva, si se ponía a recordar el sexo entremezclado con salado de lágrimas y el agrio de la decepción y el enfado.

Y, sin duda alguna, lo que le siguió a que le quitaran el dispositivo de castidad, se sumó a ese grupo de recuerdos.

Para empezar, Bill fue paso a paso. El bastardo sabía cómo seducirlo y hacerle perder el juicio. Llenó la bañera para él y le hizo desvestirse, quitando el candado con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—Oh, cómo te he extrañado —musitó directo a su sexo.

—Bill…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Entra a la bañera, Tomi.

Talló su espalda con dedicación y lentitud, desesperante lentitud, lo recorrió con la esponja por cada recoveco y durante agonizantes y eternos segundos, lavó su entrepierna que inevitablemente despertó. No era una novedad que Bill le diera un baño (aunque solía ser en viceversa), pero nunca desatendía así su excitación. Lo ayudó a secarse y una vez en la cama, le desenredó el cabello.

—Me duelen los testículos, Bibi.

—Me imagino —contestó Bill en tono conversacional

—Voy a eyacular en tal cantidad que me desmayaré.

La risita de Bill y el beso en su nuca le hicieron sonreír, justo como si no tuviese una erección poderosa que desafiaba la gravedad, y se sintiera tan sobreexcitado que dolía. Recién entonces Bill también se despojó de su ropa y señaló el tubo de lubricante puesto en el velador. Para dar a entender qué quería, se echó sobre las almohadas y abrió las piernas. Gracias al juego de tortura de la mañana, Tom no tuvo problemas para introducir dos dedos de tirón, haciendo movimiento de tijera y comprobando cuán dilatado aún estaba.

—¿Quieres que te monte? —dijo Bill—. Porque has sido un buen chico. Uh, Tomi, ¿quieres que cabalgue sobre ti hasta que te corras? ¿O prefieres cogerme en cuatro? ¿O echado sobre mi espalda, sujetando mis tobillos y doblado en dos mientras me la metes con fuerza? Sé que te gusta cuando llegas muy adentro.

Maldita boca sucia que tenía Bill cuando quería, sabía que le hacía perder los escasos estribos que tenía. Se echó lubricante en su empalme y lo distribuyó, temblando en antelación.

Tomó las caderas estrechas de Bill con una mano y con la otra se dirigió a su interior.

—Trata de durar para hacerme disfrutar también —pidió Bill con burla implícita, inofensiva, y Tom gruñó a través de los dientes apretados, dando una estocada que lo aturdió, viéndose de pronto rodeado por una maravillosa calidez.

—Me voy a morir… —anunció fatídicamente, balanceando las caderas—. Bibi…

El placer usual daba la impresión de haber sido multiplicado, y Bill lo incitó a moverse a todo dar, después de darle un beso intento y húmedo, un beso que le comunicaba de forma explícita que tenía licencia para volverse loco.

El orgasmo de Tom fue un canto celestial que invocó a demonios, dioses y seres sobrenaturales, acompañado de sonidos guturales y extensos, de sus células haciendo pequeñas implosiones y su alma yéndose a otro plano. Así como había adivinado sin querer, perdió la conciencia por unos cuantos segundos, su cerebro haciendo cortocircuito; se desplomó encima de Bill que lo acunó entre sus brazos, sin quejarse de no haber él terminado. Cuando volvió en sí, fue como se hubiese convertido en argamasa, inútil, en extremo relajado y somnoliento.

—Ese debe entrar en mi top tres de orgasmos —balbuceó, intentando mantener los párpados abiertos.

—Es por toda la tensión y frustración sexual de estos días —formuló Bill, limpiando los rastros de esperma con pañuelos descartables y cubriéndolo—. Duerme, Tomi.

 

(A la mañana siguiente, hablaron sobre la experiencia y estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido entretenida, y digna de repetirse de vez en cuando).


End file.
